Jacques
Jacques is a man eating, robotic, speaking, green cheeked conure parrot who lives with JonTron as his pet. He sometimes dies and regenerates due to him being a robot. He often swears obscenities and such, plus he is an all knowing being known to have the abilities of wiping memories, killing without remorse, teleportation, and many emotions. He has been in every episode so far, except from Malkovich's Gaming Guilty Pleasures, Malkovich's Gaming Game Show, JonTron Loves Continue?!?, Takeshi's Challenge, Are You Afraid of the Dark? Part 2, How to play Smite, Plug and Play Consoles and The Zoo Race. Role Jacques appears in the show on Jon's shoulder. He comments on what Jon does and usually says something that isn't related to what is currently going on and is usually random. When he isn't talking, he is nibbling on Jon's hair and ear or just sitting on his shoulder quietly. Rarely, he is vital to the episode's plot. For example, in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts, he attempts to stop Jon from playing the game by destroying it and is turned into ash by Jon. At the end, he returns and tosses a mirror to Jon while he's stuck to the chair. Jacques has died multiple times in the show, once from an implosion and once being vaporized by Jon in Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts. After "Space Ace," Jacques went to Vietnam to support the war effort. He remained there for eight months before returning to the states. Trivia *Jacques appears as Kazooie from Banjo-Kazooie as he is in Jon's backpack in the title card. *Jacques was originally purchased to replace an older parakeet that died. In an episode of Game Grumps, Jon states that when he saw Jacques, he said it was "Instant love." *Jacques is shown to have multiple robotic abilities throughout the show. They are: **Firing lasers **Wiping people's memories **Teleporting people and himself **Transforming into a falcon **Telekinesis **Quicktime powers **Fire what appears to be Ryu-like lasers to activate objects. *Jacques can be reprogrammed by Jon, but his regular personality can be restored by a short circuit. **In relation to this, his red glow in his eyes turns into a star or a heart. **His reprogrammed personality has him sound nicer and he is more helpful than before. *Jacques finds hair delicious, as shown from his quote: "Hairs is delicious" while he chews on Jon's hair. *In Hercules Games, Jacques returns from Vietnam, with a caption saying "Jacques is back from war guys!" This joke is due to Jacques not appearing in Game Grumps. *It is most likely that Jacques' wings are clipped, as he falls down twice while flapping his wings in the show, once in a official episode and another in Jon's update video where he falls behind a computer monitor. *In an episode of Game Grumps, Jon stated that Jacques was originally going to have a human mouth and was to speak in a Persian/jive style of voice. Jacques personality was set as a robot because it was faster and easier to have his eyes glow rather than paste a mouth over him. *He has an uncle Montesquieu Appearances *Daikatana (First appearance) *CastleVania Legacy of Darkness *Joe and Mac Retrospective *SONIC R IS THE BEST GAME EVAAAR *Nimbus Review? (Voice only) *Mighty Maxed Out *George Lucas and JonTron visit Jupiter *Dinocity BRO!!! *Bubsy Collection *Aquaman: Battle For Atlantis *Home Improvement *Monster Party *Star Wars Kinect *Banjo Kazooie: Nuts And Bolts *Charlies Angels for Gamecube *Birdemic: The Best Worst Movie Ever *Kings Quest V + Mailmen *Nightshade: The Claws of HEUGH *Hercules Games *Goosebumps *JonTron at MAGFEST 2014 + Terror *Home Alone Games *Bootleg Pokémon Games *Foodfight! *California Games *Titenic *Are You Afraid of the Dark? Part 2 (Voice only) Category:Characters Category:Pets